THE LOST PRINCESS OF THE MOON KINGDOM
by Daniela Swan
Summary: I looked back down to my blood strained gown. The sight of his blood dried on my dress and hair. I cried even lauder then before. “Why?” I looked up to the moon and yelled out. “Why I’m I alive and not them.” My golden birth mark gown bright at the moon w


**The Lost Princess of the moon Kingdom**

**By SilverSailorMoonGoddness**

**

* * *

**

Here I sat in the corner of the garden looking over to the clear waters of the blue lake. The moon light was shining on me in a dim light. The red strains bright on my pure white royal gown. My blue eyes were full of fresh and old crystal tears. I was pushed through a time portal to the future a thousand years in the future. I remember the only time that I was on earth. The earth wasn't like this one of the future. Where the palace of the King and Queen I once know. The long green forest covers with the tree and lakes of the beauty of Earth. This isn't the earth that I remember at all. This was the hell of earth. Why didn't mother send me to the future of the moon? Then I remember that the moon was destroyed by the evil queen. The queen had killed my beloved prince that I was to wed. My friends and guardians were killed by her generals swords perching through there bodies. I looked back down to my blood strained gown. The sight of his blood dried on my dress and hair. I cried even lauder then before. "Why?" I looked up to the moon and yelled out. "Why I'm I alive and not them." My golden birth mark gown bright at the moon went I yelled out to the moon. Then slowly faint away from my forehead to find my true self to the other people walking by. They looked at me like I was some kind of freak, or a murder. I didn't kill anyone, it's my loves blood. The war was over and now I'm a lone in this new place and time. Then the word of my mother came to them head. "_My darling daughter you have to find the seven rainbow crystals to find the sliver crystal. That's your birth right and your duty. The locket around your neck will help your mission my dear. Be Safe and don't trust no one_." So these crystals will help me destroy this Beryl. Before I can start me mission I will have to charge my clothes and clean myself up. But how to do did it with out someone's help. I don't understand by not trusting someone to help me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear someone calling to me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A blond hair man asked as I looked up to him with my red puffy eyes with tears rolling down to my cheeks. I looked at him not saying a word to him. Can I trust him? I don't know if that was probable to trust someone. I see the world as my enemies. I just decided to shake my head no. "Well I see you don't talk. But anyways my name is Andrew." He said holding his hand out to me to take. I just looked at him with the fear in my blue eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you get clean up." He offered to help someone the he doesn't know. Maybe I can trust him with my problems. I looked up to him with a watery smile taking his hand into mine own. "Okay my apartments just around the corner." He pointed down the path to the streets. "What's your name? I didn't get a chance to ask." He stated.

"Serena," I answered. I remember my mother's nickname for me. I frown with tears with the though of my mother in my head. As we walked down the sidewalk to the city I never been before. People looked at me with their eyes widen at me. "Andrew," I called out to him.

He stopped and turns to face me for a second, "Yes." We stood there in the middle of the sidewalk facing each other.

"Where am I?" I asked. I looked around the sidewalk and under to the building around us. I had a feeling of horror overwhelming me. I was scared being alone in this new place and no one to protect me. I was alone, but I make a new friend I hope I can trust.

"Tokyo, Japan. Why?" He asked back to me.

"I was just wondering. I've never been to earth before. I mean I've been here one went I was younger." I looked up to him seeing that his green eyes was shock at was I just said. I gave away to mush information to him. I did it know his going to kill me.

"Let's go inside. I life here and we can talk about it." I nodded as He unlocks his door to his apartment. He waved me in to follow his suit. I walked into a huge living area of the apartment. He had black leather sofas and chairs. The walls where the color white that my dress once was. "I'll see if my sister has any clothes she left behind." I just nodded when he walked into another room. He came back out with a pair of shorts and a tee shirt in his hands. "Here you go, and the bathroom is down the hall to your left."

Once I was done I came out from the room. I put my hair back up into my royal hair style and sat next to Andrew looking at him to say something. He looked up to me with a friendly smile and I smiled back at him. "So where did you come from if you never been to earth before." He asked.

I was scared of his reaction if I told him. But I can't lye to the first person that was nice and friendly to me. "I'm from the moon kingdom. You know you can be in danger if I tell you more." I informed my new found friend.

"I'll be okay. I've seen more then you let on. This town is danger with the weird stuff going on here. Why are you all cover with blood?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Is it your blood? Are you hurt?"

"It's not my blood," I cried out with tears only to have him embrace me into a hug. "The blood was my prince's blood. He was killed by Queen Beryl"

"Who are you? And who this Beryl?" He asked.

"If I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone. If you do I might as well kill myself." I told him.

"I promise I'll not tell a soul."

"My name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I was to be wed to the prince of earth Endymion. But before we were to wed Queen Beryl attacks my mother's kingdom. I saw my Endymion kill right in front of my own eyes. And my friend or you say my guardian's were killed as well. You had seen my gown that blood was my prince's blood." I was cut off.

"So how did you get here? Who were your guardians?" Andrew asked.

"I was push through the time portal to this time. My mother feared for my life and to have to keeper of time place me into a time of peace. For My guardian, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, because the weird stuff that's happening here. We have five guardians of Tokyo that helps out here."

"They probably not my guardians they were killed I seen them died in front of me."

"What were their names?"

"Their names are Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus."

"I heard of them. They are the protectors of the city. There a man that's with them to."

"The Scouts" I cried.

"Yes, that's what their called." Andrew asked. "Are you hungry? I own a café down the street if you want to go get something, Sere." That's cute Andrew gave me a nickname. I like Andrew his nice and friendly. I think I can trust him. I nodded before we left for that café that he told me about.

We walked into the doors of a little café center around this town of Tokyo. I went into the back of the counter and told me to take a sit at the counter. My eyes roamed the room of the café in shock to see what the earthling's life in the future. In the far back of the café I saw a group of girls around my age gossiping up a storm. I saw little kids playing games that look like pictures on a screen. I was in horror to see want the world had became in the time. "Here you go Sere." Andrew said walking out of the back with a plate of food and a drink.

I looked up to him and pointed to the plate and the drink I never seen in my life. "What is that?" I asked.

"Cheeseburger fries and this is a strawberry milkshake. Don't worry its good. I promise." He told me.

"Thanks Andrew." I said while picking up the burger and taking a little bite out of the burger. "This is good."

"I knew you like it. So what are we going to do with you? We can't have you roam the streets. You should at less attend school at your age." He said sitting in the stool next to me.

"What is a School?" I asked. I wasn't sure about what a school is. Mother always had tutors come in and teach me the history of the planets.

"Well, school is where you young people go to learn about things for the future." he stated. I heard a charm of a bell as the door opened. Andrew turned to greet the new customer walking into the little café of his. "Hey dare, what's new?" I heard him say to the person that came in and sat three stools down from us.

"Nothing, can I get some coffee." The man said.

"Sure," Andrew said getting up from the stool and walked to pour the man his coffee. "I'll be right back, Sere." I just nodded continuing with the meal Andrew brought to me. I stared at the glass of the milkshake that was in front of me. I didn't know what it would taste good. I slowly took a tiny sip of the frosty drink. The texture was a little different then the drinks of the moon. I couldn't take in any longer before I spitted the melted milk out of my mouth and into a napkin. "I guess you didn't like that shake." Andrew asked looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I looked down with embarrassment of not upsetting my new only friend.

I felt a light finger at my chin lifting my face up to met Andrew's greens eyes. "Its okay, I'll bring you some water." I just nodded. "Hey I have a friend I like to introduce you to. Serena this is my best friend Darien." I looked over to the man three stools away from us. "Hey Darien this is Serena my little sister." Did Andrew just introduce me as his little sister? I looked up at Andrew with horror in my eyes. I didn't want to put Andrew in danger because his being nice and friendly to me. Andrew just winked at me then I got in he was just covering up so no one were think other wise.

"Andrew I didn't know you have another little sister." The man that was name Darien asked. I didn't look up at the man until now. My eyes went widen with fear. I was looking at my Endymion stared in his face. He eyes was the same midnight blue and that hair ebony black. I notice my eyes starting to water with fresh new tears. Why is mother torturing me? What did I do to have someone sitting next to me looking like my prince?

"Sere, are you okay?" Andrew asked with worry in his voice. I couldn't speak as the two men were looking at me in a weird way. Andrew walked around the counter to embrace me into a comforting hug. He then whispered into my ear. "We'll talk later." I just nodded into is chest as he told Darien, "She going though something hard right now."

", Drew But I don't understand. You never told me you have a blonde meatball head for a sister." I heard what the man said. Now I know his not my Endymion. I mean he would never insult my family's royal hair style. I even cried out louder into Andrew's chest.

"Darien, why are you picking on my sister's hair? She had been though a lot." Andrew said.

"Well look at her hair it looks like a couple of meatballs on her head." The jerk of a man said. I know mother won't like my choice of words. But this man that looks so much like my beloved prince that getting me so pissed off.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes of puffy red. "How dare you insult my hair? If I was home you sir would be beheaded." I yelled out in my royal voice shaking the walls of the cafe.

"What the hell?" I heard Andrew asked. I looked up to his eyes and mouth I'm sorry to him. I should have known what my anger would have done. "It's okay; we'll talk about it later." He tight his strong arms around me.

"I'm sorry." Darien said to Andrew. Darien walks out of the café with a hurry.

I felt something wrong coming from the outside of the café I look up to Andrew. "I have to go something is wrong." I told him, before running out to behind Darien.

"Be careful, sere." Andrew said before I reach the door.

"It's okay; I have to get that crystal. I can feel it Andrew." I told him. He just nodded and went back to taking order for other people.

I ran as quickly as I could until I reach to the group of girls and the man that Andrew told me about. I quickly hide behind a tree and yelled, "Moon prim power." I felt my power coming to me through the pink ribbons roaming my body.

I stepped out of the shadows waiting for the chance to grab the first of many crystals of my mission. I heard the calling of the crystal calling me. I then made my appearance know to the others. "I hear for that crystal," I said to the group of seven.

"How are you? And the crystal is mine." the blonde girl said with an evil laugh.

"My name is Sailor Moon. And the crystal is mine." I told the woman. I looked to my left and seen the scouts and the man. Their eyes widen looking at me like I'm a ghost. I looked at the woman that's holding the crystal in her hands. I pulled my moon shaped wand out and pointed it at the crystal. "Think again." I told her.

"What that wand can't do anything." She yelled out.

I pointed the wand to her and yelled out, "Crystal comes to me." In a flash the crystal was in my hands as I laughed.

"How the hell did you do that?" I heard a man voice.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out." I pointed my wand to the man.

"Are you a sailor scout too?" The girl in red asked.

"I'm not a scout and I'm not one of you." I said walking away leaving them with the creature to fight.

"Sailor moon, you have to help us heal the carrier." the girl in blue said.

I turn around and look at them. "I'm not here to help you. I'm here for my own personal reason." then I walked away and headed to the café where Andrew is waiting for me.

Four Rainbow crystals later…

After long nights, I told Andrew about myself and my history. The nightmares came through out the night with me breaking down in screams and sweat coming down my face. I woke up tried and fear of what was going to go on today. Andrew promise to take me with him and his girlfriend Rita shopping. He knew I didn't have any clothes to wear. So he asked Rita to come along with us to help shop for me. Rita and I were in the restroom of the mall. She asked me a question, "Can you help me. I know who you are?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're the moon princess. I knew I'm the next carrier of the crystals that you're after." She told me. I was shock that she knew who I was. I just nodded as she started to smile. "I have to go away tomorrow to study in Africa. Can to take the crystal with out the evil ones."

"Yes." I said.

"Then do it, I don't want to put Andrew in any danger." she said.

"You love him don't you?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheek thinking of my own love.

"Yes, I'm inviting him to come with me for a month." Rita said. "Are you okay? Please don't cry please. Andrew not going to be gone for more then a month"

"I know, but I was thinking about my own love. He died so long ago, and I'm just missing him." I said.

She took me into an embrace hugging me tight. "I know how you felt. Before I met Andrew I lost the other man that I love in an arm robbery. He was shot to death."

I look up to her to see her watery eyes cloud over. "Are you ready? I can take the crystal now." She just nodded. "I'm going to turn into Sailor moon now, okay." She just nodded watching my transformation. I turn my wand to her and pointed it to her. With in seconds the crystal appeared in my hand and I heal her into her old self again. "Are you okay?" I asked her while I deformed into myself.

"Thank you," She said.

The next two day when by and I was sitting on my bed in Andrew's apartment looking at the six crystal's laying on the bed next to me. I was thinking about when I met Andrew's four girlfriends and the man that I met in the café the first day I arrive here. They look so familiar to me and I can picture them with me on the moon so long ago. Ami was the first one that I met so help me arrive to school. Then I met her friend Lita at the same school. Lita and Ami took me to Andrew's café to meet their other friends Raye and Mina. I heard a knock on me door. "The doors open, Andy." Andrew walked into my bedroom and came to sit with me.

"Those crystals are beautiful." He said looking at the six rainbow color laying on me bed.

"I have one more to get." I looked up to him. "You are leaving with Rita today." He just nodded with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine. The nightmare will go away come day."

"I know, but sere. I going to have Darien come and stay with you. I know you don't like him. But I feel better if someone was he with you."

"I understand I won't let him get to me. I promise." I said with a smile.

"So you need one more crystal." Andrew asked.

"Yes, then the hard part is trying to put them together." I answered.

"Do you know who has the last one." he asked. I like Andrew I told him everything about the moon kingdom and my mother. I think if my mother was here she would like Andrew and he kindness.

"Yes, I'm going to go for it before the dark kingdom go for it." I told him.

"Well be safe, okay. I wound hate to see you hurt." Andrew said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. "I love you, sere. You are me little sister."

"I know I love you too, Andy." I said with a smile.

We heard a light knock at the front door. "Well his here, I think you need to put those away unless you want to show them off." Andrew said before leaving the room.

I quickly grabbed the crystal and put them into my locket that's around my neck. I made my way to the living area to meet my roommate for the next month. "Hi Darien Whose the cat?" I notice a black cat with a golden moon on her forehead. In my mind I seen the cat before then it dawn on me its Luna.

"This is my pet cat, Luna." Darien said. Yes the cat was Luna. I went up to them and pet Luna on the head. I heard her purr to me. "I think Luna like you, Serena."

"Really how can you tell," I asked with a smile.

"Well she really picking about people touching her." He added.

"Well you two have fun. I'm off to meet Rita at the airport." Andrew said walking out the door with his suitcase. "Sere, please be careful."

"I will, Andy." I walked up and gave in a hug. "Bye." Then he walked out the door with a smile. I hope he has fun with Rita. I turn to Darien that was unpacking his belonging. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have an errand to run." I said walking to the door.

"I can go with you." He offered walking to the door with me.

"You can stay here. I'll be back." I said walking out the door. I had to leave him there. I can't let anyone else get hurt. I trust Andrew and only him with my secrets.

I walked up the stairs to the temple looking for the last carrier of the rainbow crystals. I knew this was the stop and I have felled the calling of the crystal crying out to me. I was looking around the temple and bumped into someone. "Here your Serena," I heard someone asked.

I looked up to find Raye standing there looking about me. "Hi, Raye how are you?" I said.

"What bring you here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for someone." I said still looking for the old man.

"Well the only one here is Grandpa and me." She said looking at me weird.

"Can I see your grandfather?" I asked.

"He's out back." she said.

"Thank you," I said walking to meet my last crystal carrier. I walked to find an old man looking at me widen eyes.

"You're here and I'm ready to give you my life, princess." he said. Why do all the carriers have to call me princess? I quickly transformed and about to get the last crystal until Raye ran in front of her grandfather.

"Get away from him," Raye said.

"I'm sorry but he has what I need." I yelled out to her. "Move so I can heal him."

"No" she yelled.

"She not goes to hurt me. The Princess is here to save me and the world." He stated to her.

"What about the princess?" She turns to look at her grandfather. Now my secret is out. Thanks to the old man.

"Her." he pointed to me. Raye turned to look at me. "She is the princess."

She moves with her mouth open and see looking at me with worry on her face. I quickly pointed my wand at the old man and with drew the last crystal from him and healed him. "Thank you," I said while turning around and run from the temple until I can deform to myself again.

I walked into the apartment and saw Darien lying on the couch sleeping. I looked at him and pictured my prince laying there waiting for me. I let out a small wince. He woke up to see my eyes with tears running down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" He sat up looking at me with worry on his face.

"I was the picturing something from my past." I answered. "I'm sorry I woke you." I started to walk past him to my bedroom. I felt strong warm hands on me arms. I turn to see Darien looking at me. "I'm going to bed. Good night Darien."

"Good night Serena." He said letting me go.

I walked into my room and jumped into my bed. I started too cried to myself. I looked up to the moon outside of me window. "I miss you so much Endy. I'll be with you soon. I promise." Then I went into a deep sleep.

_The Nightmare…_

"_Princess, your mother asked me to stay and defend her kingdom." the prince said to the princess in his arms._

"_Be careful, and return to me soon." The princess said. She leans up wards to kiss his soft lips. _

"_Endymion come and taste to power of winning." The evil queen said. The princess and prince turn around to see the red hair queens. She had a black sword in her right hand pointed to the princess._

"_Never Beryl, I would die before getting you the power." the prince yelled. "Serenity runs." _

"_Endy no come with Me." the princess cried out. Her eyes were wide with fear and horror._

"_Run" he yelled out to her. But she couldn't move her feet was freeze in place with fear roaming her body._

"_Then died, both of you." the queen stepped out with her sword draw to the princess. The prince turn to see the queen came to the princess. The evil queens approached the princess. The prince ran in front of the sword being rammed into his body. The blood running down is body. The princess covers from the blood of her lover. _

"_ENDYMION" The princess screamed out to the fallen prince, "NO! ENDYMION"_

I woke up screaming for my love. "ENDYMION" I screamed. I started to shake with fear in my teary eyes. I was scared of my next mission to find Beryl and destroy her. I looked up to see Darien looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Serena, are you okay?" He asked.

"I had the same nightmare every night since I been here. What do you think?" I yelled in fear. I saw him walked out to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his hand upon my knee for comfort. I didn't see it that way. I saw Endymion's face and started to cry out for him. I threw myself into the arms of a stranger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked whispering in my ear. I quickly push myself away from the warmth of his embrace.

"No, I'll be fine." I said getting up to the close let to see if my royal gown was still there. I took it out and hugged it with all my might. I turn to see Darien eyeing my gown and me.

"Is that blood?" He asked pointing at my bloody gown. I just nodded and took my gown and crawled onto the bed next to him. "Serena, what happen to you? I promise not to tell anyone."

"I can't you'll be in danger." I told him. My eyes were tearing up with fresh new tears in my eyes.

"What kind of danger? I don't understand how Andrew's little sister can be in danger." He asked looking at me with worry look in his midnight blue eyes. That eye reminds me of my Endymion's eyes. His beautiful eyes that had me once loved about him.

"I'm not really Andrew's sister." I told him the truth.

"Then why are you here? Why the hell did Andrew lie?" He yelled to me.

"Why did you lie to me about having my mother's royal adviser?" I yelled back, the room started to shake with every word that I spoke. I let my secret out I'm so screw.

"Are you taking about Luna? What the hell is the room shaking?" He yelled out as Luna walked into the room after hearing her name. She looked at me with eyes so big that was scary to look at.

"I know that Luna can talk, Darien." I looked at Luna. "So talk." I pointed to her.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"Who do you think I am, Luna?" I said as I pulled out the seven crystals out of my locket.

"You're Sailor Moon." Luna asked while jumped up next to Darien.

"If your Sailor Moon then you has to help us," Darien said his eyes wide.

"I can't help you. I've told find away to put these together." I said holding up the seven crystals.

"Then the princess will appear." Luna said.

"Luna, I'm the princess," I finally let out. Both of their eyes full with happiness that they found me. "You can't tell anyone, please."

"But why?" they asked looking at me in shock.

I got up and went to the window over looking the city. "It's my battle. I can't let people I love to get hurt." I turn to Darien. "Will you help me with the crystals, Luna?" I asked still looking up to the moon. "I miss them all. It's good to see you again Luna."

"I would agree, princess." Luna said. "I have a question for you?"

"As like wise Luna. But what's your question?" I replied sitting down next to Darien looking down at Luna.

"How did you get your memory back so soon? I mean we all reborn on the earth." Luna asked.

"Well," I said this was hard for me to explain in front of Darien. He is just a normal man in the wrong place at the moment. "Can I talk to Luna alone, please?" I asked Darien.

"I think Darien would like to hear this too, princess." Luna stated.

"I would like to hear, princess." Darien said.

"Why? What impartment for him to hear. He is just an innocent by stander." I said.

"Princess, if you don't mind. I'm actually the man that you seen at the battles." Darien said my eyes looking at him.

"So you are tuxedo mask?" I asked. He nodded. "Then I think its okay then. Well your question Luna. I wasn't reborn."

"How is that possible, we all were reborn, Luna." Darien asked.

"I don't really know, Darien." Luna said. "Please explain?"

"I was sent into the future by mother. She told me about the crystals and to find them." I looked down to my locket. "My locket was given to me for my mission."

"What kind of mission?" Luna asked.

"My mission is to find Beryl and destroy her." I told her. "I don't remember how to put these into order on my locket."

"If you're the princess Then who am I?" Darien asked.

"You're Tuxedo Mask." I said trying not to tell him about his past self.

We sat around the whole day trying to place the crystals in the places on my locket. I was about midnight when the sliver crystal appearance in front of us. "Thank you" I told them while falling fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of talking in to living area. I slowly took my time to get dress in some earthly clothes. I make my way out of the bedroom to the hallway. I stopped at the sound of the chatter in the room before me.

"Darien we need to talk about thing." I heard some girl told Darien.

"Raye, Are you saying Sailor moon attack your grandfather yesterday." I heard him replied. They are talking about me. I hope that he not going to blow my cover.

"Yes, she came to the temple. But the funny thing that it is. My grandpa called her the princess." Raye went on telling him everything that went on the afternoon.

I decided to make my appearance to her. Not my secret just that someone was listening to her conversation. I walked into the living area making my present know to her and Darien. "Don't mind me I just live here." I walked past to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

"Serena, did you have a nice chat with grandpa yesterday?" Raye had to ask the question. I turn to her thing it was going to get a little ugly in my home.

"I didn't find him." I answered her looking into her eyes. "Why?" How can this girl be so annoying? Try to keep me from my mission. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks this girl standing in front of me eye to eye was Sailor Mars. Then I though about it more that her friends are the others Scouts that I was trying to avoid.

"I was wondering if you seen anything out of place there." She said while her eyes brows rise.

"Sorry I didn't see anything." I responded with an icy tone to my voice. I was not scared of her. I turn to the kitchen for my breakfast. "Darien did Andrew call yet." I yelled out of the door to him.

"Not yet." He replied going back to the talk with Raye. "I don't know, Raye. I think she might have to same mission as us. She is not evil." I heard Darien replied to her question before I came in to room.

"Well I think we need a scouts meeting." I heard Raye ordered. Did she forget someone was in the next room listening in on the conversation? My mother would be so disappointed in her.

"What time and where?" Darien whispered to her. At less, his is playing his part as a scout.

"Here at nine tonight." Raye said then I heard the door slammed.

Darien walked into the kitchen with a piss of look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Why were you at the temple yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I stated getting up to go to the living room. I felt stronger arms grab me. "Let my go.""I just don't understand why you don't want to tell them." he said letting me go.

I turn to him with forming tears, "I don't want them to die again."

"But they think you're the enemy." he looked at me with the look of my beloved prince.

I started to cry out with tears rolling down my faces. "Then let is be. If they knew who I was then it would be hard to leave them." I close my eyes to block out the pain forming in my heart. I felt a thumb bush away my tears, making me cry harder. "Don't please." I begged him, "It's to hard." I opened my eyes to come in connect with his beautiful midnight blue eyes. "Why did mother torture me like this?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about? What is your mother having anything to do with this?" He asked calmly voice.

"I'm sorry," As I ran to my room with teary puffy red eyes. I softly closed the door behind me and putting my back against the door. I lost my strength to my legs sliding down the door. I heard a knock out side of the door. "Go away." I yelled out wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," I cried out.

"Serena, it's not your fault." he said.

"Everything's my fault, Darien." I whispered to the door. "Everyone was killed; I stood there frozen in time. I could have helped everyone there." My tears rolling hard down my face.

"I know your going there a lot of mourning for your friends. But you couldn't stop their fate." He sounds comforting. "What I mean that it's not your fault that you couldn't helped."

"But I stood there doing nothing." I said getting up to open the door. I slowly open the door finding Darien standing there with hurt and sadness in his eyes. "You don't understand I saw you died."

He stood there with shock in his face. I can't believe that the most impartment secret in my life coming out. "I didn't die; I'm staying here with you." He stated.

"I…I…" I was scared of his expression. There were too many secrets and lies standing in my mind. "Your face, your eyes reminds me so mush of my prince. It hurts to be here with you looking at me with those same eyes."

"What happen to your prince?" He asked with a calm voice.

"I was there when it happen. I remember walking to the balcony with him holding his hand." I stated my story for him with fresh tears forming in my eyes. He nodded for me to continue. "We were talking about him defending my mother's kingdom. Well all of sunned this red hair lady came standing in front of us."

"You mean Beryl?" He asked taking me into an embrace wrapping me with his arm around me.

I nodded into is chest, "Beryl stated to yelled at Endymion. I was frozen could do anything but stare at them. He told me to run but I couldn't. I stood there and watch as beryl brought her sword to me. But before she could kill me," I let out a loud whimper into his chest. "The sword went through him." My eyes were watery with tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry. I know your pain. I lost my parents at a young age." He stated.

"How do you know my pain? I'm standing here looking at you." I yelled out with painful voice. "You look, talk, and walk like him. How can you say that you know what I'm feeling at the moment?" I stand up form my bed and walk to the window looking up at the moon.

"I'm sorry," He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. He then walked out of my room and I hear the door slammed shut.

I turn my head to where he left with my red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry, too. This is the only way to protect you my love." I whispered in a soft small voice. "This is best for you and the others. My fight is mine alone."

"That's right Princess." I heard an evil grinning voice in my room. I turn to see a red hair woman's image on my white wall of my room.

"What do you want?" I asked in an angry voice.

"Well princess, I think someone here wants to say hi." I watch as an image of Andrew on the wall.

"Let him go, Beryl" I ordered.

"Not until you bring me that crystal, princess." She said. "Now come to the starlight tower in two hour. And come alone. If you don't show your friend will died."

"I'll be there." I yelled out in pain for my new found friend. I didn't know where the tower was at. I wonder if Darien was still here or not. I ran out of my room into the living area where four girls and Darien just looked up to me. "I'm sorry that I interrupted. But do you know where the starlight tower is at?" I asked. I was in a hurry to know. I had now time for games my friends life is in danger.

"Sure, we can take you there?" One of the girls said.

"I'm sure if you tell me I'll find it." I had worry in my eyes. They quickly told me how to get there as I ran to the door. I was about to door it went a hand push the door close.

"Where are you going?" a male voice said.

"I don't have time for thing. Let me go. I beg you." I yelled out. I need to go to Andrew and save him.

"I can't let you go. It's dangerous out there for you." He said. Then he whispered into my ear. "Princess"

"You don't understand I need to go." I yelled trying to break though the door.

"If you go I'll tell the others about you." My eyes were with fear of my secret coming out. I didn't have time to think about it. I just wanted to go to Andrew my loyal friend.

"Fine, tell them. I don't care right now. I just have to go to him." I said.

"Go to whom?" He asked.

"Andrew." I said. "They have him. I must go to him. Now let me go." I scream out to him the other staring at me wide eyes.

"Darien what is she talking about." one of the girls asked. I turn to look at them with a shock expression on their faces.

"Girls meet your princess serenity." Darien told the girls. I stood there scared looking at each of the girls faces.

"Now can I go? After, you had told my secret to the others. And I thought you were loyal and trust worthy. I was wrong." I yelled out. My anger was out of the roof with cause my energy and the crystal to enter act with each other. The whole building was shaking with the words out of my mouth. The room was being destroyed in minutes maybe seconds.

"Serena calm down." Darien said. The others on the floor scared of what is to come. "You need to calm down."

"Look Darien, I have no time for this. I have to go. You don't let me go to him. I'll go out the damn window." I yelled.

"You'll fall." He stated. He is soon stupid, I'll just transform into Sailor moon. But then the girls with know who I am. My mission would be doomed to protect them more then need to.

I decide who care if they want to get them selves kill so be it. I'm going to transform. I yelled out, "Moon prim power." then I stood there in my scout form. I quickly jumped out of the window running all my might to get to Andrew.

I was three blocks away from the tower ahead of me. I stopped to survey the area around me. I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around to see the scouts running after me. "Great," I yelled out. I took off running toward the building for my fate is in the queen's hand. I stopped at the door of the tower and turn to see the others following me. Was its dooms day all over again. But I can stop them from their deadly fate with Beryl. I turned around facing the cape man in the mask and the girls in their faka. "Don't come any farer," I yelled out to them. I pulled out my moon wand pointed the wand to them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"You need other help." the one in orange yelled out to me.

"You will die," another one said in the red.

"If I died then it would be worth the wait to be with my love again." I yelled out in pain.

"What happen to you to be so cold?" the mask man stated.

"I died along time ago." I yelled out to them. "I change, people change. The only thing I know is if you came any where need me you'll too died." I ran into the building of doom. I still heard their foot steps miles away from me. They running into their death and I can't do anything to stop them now.

My only worry was saving my dear friend Andrew from Beryl. I kept running until I spotted Andrew tried up in a corner looking at me with worry eyes. I ran to his side kneeing down to him. "Don't worry Andy I'll get you out of this I promise." I told him. He just nodded to me.

"Well Princess Serenity, nice for you to show." Beryl let out a loud evil laugh.

"Let him go." I pointed my moon wand at the red hair queen.

"Now give me the crystal, princess." She ordered as the group of girls arrived at the scene. "Why princess it's nice that you bring your guardian's with you."

"There are not my guardians." I yelled out with anger. "You kill my friends along time ago." My wand pointed at the evil queen.

"I think your wrong." she stated pulling an energy ball out of the air letting it fly to the group of scouts.

"No!" I yelled out running in front of the ball of black energy. I was hit flying into a near by wall. I cried out in pain.

"Why Princess, I wasn't think that you are tough. I guess this will be fun destroying you." she laughed.

I was shaking with pain running through my body. I slowly picked myself up from the floor below myself. With the pain and the desire of revenge I pulled out my wand and yelled, "COMIC MOON POWER." With all my energy pulled into my body the crystal sent out a pure white light. I was changed into my royal white gown that was cover with Endymion's blood.

"Princess Serenity," I heard the group yelled out to me. I turned my head to the side with a smile.

Turning back to Beryl and I told the scouts. "Get Andrew out of here." They ran over to Andrew and untie him and ran out of the tower.

Then Beryl pulled out a black sword. "I hope you remembered this sword, princess. This was the one that killed your beloved prince. And now that's going to kill you." She laughed. She ran with the sword draw out to me.

My energy was going through out the crystal. I yelled out my attack again. My pure energy were hitting Beryl in the chest and turning her into dust. Beryl was gone for good and I was free to live my life to the best with out Endymion in my life. My power fainted as every thing around me went black.

"_Princess Serenity," said someone in my head. "Princess Serenity you did it you defended Beryl My beautiful daughter."_

"_Mother is that you." I called out._

"_Yes, darling I am so proud of you. Now that beryl is gone you can live a normal life." My mother voice said in my head._

"_How I'm I going to live happy with out Endymion." I yelled._

"_You have met him, darling." Mother said._

"_How is that possible?" I asked._

"_He and the others were reborn in this time that you're at. I let them be reborn for you." She answered._

"_So Darien and the girls are alive?" I asked._

"_Yes, but your going to have to meet them again. I erase their memories of you my child. They still know that their scouts of earth. They will still looking for you. She informed._

"_What about Andrew? He was a true friend. He helped me out so much." I said._

"_Andrew will still know the true of you. I think his a loyal friend to your kingdom." She said._

"_Thank you, Mother." I smiled._

"_It is time to go. Enjoy your new life my sweet daughter." She kissed my forehead._

"Serena wake up, please be okay." I heard Andrew saying.

I opened my eyes to find two men and four girls looking at me. "What happen?" I asked.

"You were out from two days." Andrew said pulling me into a big tight hug.

"Andrew." I said trying to breathe.

"Yes" He said.

"I can't breathe." I informed him.

"Sorry, Darien and the girls are here." Andrew said.

"Hi, are you all okay?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?" They asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said.

In the following months I started to opening up to the girls. I told them about the past life and how we were friends in the past. I left one important detail out of myself that I was the lost princess of the moon kingdom.

**The End.**

* * *

**If I get review's I might do a follow up. With the follow up I'll build Darien and Serena's relationship. And they'll find the truth to her royal of the moon.**


End file.
